Polaris
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: A love story about Heathcliff and Ruby (AKA Scarletshipping) Keep in mind that in this story, Heathcliff has sort of gone crazy. I don't own NERDS. Michael Buckley does.


**I thought of this idea because I just started writing a Fanfiction called "Ruby the Traitor" where Ruby and Heathcliff betray the NERDS at the same time. It has a little romance since Heathcliff has been trying to get Ruby to date him, but she always said no. So Heathcliff used his upgrades on Ruby. That got me thinking, "What if their love was true? What if it wasn't caused by mind control?" So, I decided to write this story about Ruby x Heathcliff, or Scarletshipping. Enjoy! X3 (FYI: This Fanfiction takes place between books 1 and 2)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby's POV

Ruby looked out her bedroom window at the starry night sky. So much had happened in the past week. Jackson Jones, a former bully, had joined the team, Jackson got kicked off of the team, Heathcliff betrayed the NERDS, and Jackson had saved her life. A tear streamed down Ruby's cheek, and then her left arm swelled to the size of a watermelon. She was allergic to emotions, such as anger, fear, sadness, and love. She ignored the itchy sensation in her arm and thought to herself, "Of all people to betray the NERDS, it just had to be Heathcliff. Why couldn't Jackson be the one to do it?" Ruby sobbed. Every time she tried to forget, someone always reminded her. Sometimes it was even one of her teammates. Then she remembered all the times that bullies had tried to tease her, and Heathcliff came to her defense. She looked up at Polaris (the North Star). "Heathcliff, wherever you are, I just want you to know that you made the wrong decision. Sure they teased us, but they don't have as much gratitude as we do. They know that we will be successful in life, and they're jealous. They don't know how lucky they are to have us around." Ruby whispered, even though she knew that no one could hear her. Then she dozed off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heathcliff's POV

Heathcliff looked up at Polaris. Soon it would be his (Or so he thought ). He was absolutely certain that his new plan couldn't fail (it was lemon scented! X3) He wished that Ruby could be by his side at that moment. "Ruby, wherever you are, I just want to let you know that you made the wrong decision. They treated us with so much disrespect; they treated us like we were vegetables! (Heathcliff had already gone crazy. Crazy= Weird Similes No! D:) They cause the world to make no sense at all!" Heathcliff yelled at the night sky. There was a knock on the door, and Dumb Vinci entered the room. "Here's your afternoon tea, Simon," Dumb Vinci said. "Goon, you're fired!" Heathcliff screamed. Dumb Vinci looked as if he weren't surprised. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, clearly trying to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. Heathcliff walked up to the window that overlooked the entire fortress and motioned for Dumb Vinci to do the same. Once Dumb Vinci reached the window, Heathcliff spoke. "I am going to ask you one simple question. And that is: What do you see here? Wait there's an even more logical question: What do you not see here?" Heathcliff was clearly waiting for an answer, so Dumb Vinci prevaricated one. "Uhh…. I can't see my house from here." Dumb Vinci lied. He never had a house of his own. He lived with his mom the majority of his life. "No, no, NO! Ruby isn't here, you moron! I thought she would agree with me. But she didn't, and now I'm nothing more than a hot mess!" Heathcliff cried. He put his head in his hands. "If it would make you feel better, I'll kidnap Ruby for you." Dumb Vinci said, clearly not knowing what he was getting himself into. "You'd do that for me?" Heathcliff asked. "Of course, I'll get on it right away." Dumb Vinci replied, and then he ran out of the room. Heathcliff smirked. "Ruby, you will be mine," Heathcliff said, and then he couldn't keep himself from doing his evil laugh.


End file.
